Once bitten Twice shy
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Gundam wingLove Hina Crossover. Su meets up with Duo. This poor guy has his hands full if Oz doesn't kill him She will with her hyper and perky personality.(incomplete)
1. meetings unpleasant?

"Hmmm I wonder where I am?" Su said aloud innocently.  
  
She looked about at the city.  
  
"Hm.. might as well take look around" Su skipped happily down streets.  
  
It was like a real city, but something felt weird about it.  
  
" 'cuse me sir but can you tell me how to get back to Hinata Hot Springs?"  
  
"huh what are you talking bout?"  
  
"uh?" Su looked puzzled but gathered up hope again.  
  
"Ok then can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"uh your at Colony La Grange 2"  
  
"Say wha?" Su sweatdrops.  
  
The man walked past her and continued on his way.  
  
"Ok then??" Su said placing a big grin on her face.  
  
It was dark pitch black now. The street lights were the only source of light along with the  
  
flashy neon lights.  
  
'I'm tired I wondered how the others are doing' Su yawn and was sub conscious she was  
  
wondering into a dark alley. Also that a man with a knife was following behind her. She  
  
hummed joyfully walking down the dirty narrow path. When she came to a dead end and  
  
turned around she saw the man make a deadly thrust for her throat. She couldn't scream,  
  
she couldn't move. Another person jumped from the wall and made a jump for the  
  
attacker.  
  
'Oh my' Su quickly fell to the floor and covered her eyes and only listened to the  
  
shouting, punches and fighting which came from the two people.  
  
"So you think It's fun attacking people do ya" A voice yelled.  
  
Su uncovered her eyes when the fighting was done and silence came.  
  
"Hey you okay?" holding his hand out to help her.  
  
"Yea thank you" Su said a joyful voice.  
  
"Are you hurt or anything?"  
  
"Um.. no"  
  
"What do you think you're doing coming into a place like this by yourself so late."  
  
"I don't know? I'm kind of lost" Su said looking around. "My name is Su wat's yours?"  
  
"trust me I don't think it necessary you know" He turned his back to her and began  
  
walking out of the alley into the light of the streets. Su immediately tagged behind him  
  
like a puppy dog. He had long chestnut hair, braided down his back. He wore a black  
  
jacket with black pants.  
  
"Hey why are you following me?" he aid turning around.  
  
"I don't know I just need some company" Su said walking closer to him.  
  
"Trust me kid you don't want to tag along with me"  
  
Rain began to bitterly fall upon them. Su just stood there staring at the stranger hoping  
  
he'll turn back. He didn't so she ran back up to him again determined to keep up.  
  
"You're not giving up are ya?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Can't you understand it is very dangerous to be tagging along with me okay"  
  
Duo began to speed up faster. 'Damn if I can just lose her' he ran as fast as he could. He  
  
turned a corner breathing heavily.  
  
'Whew think I lost her'  
  
"Hi"  
  
Duo jumped out of his skin when he heard that perky voice right beside him.  
  
"You're really, really not getting this are you" he frowned.  
  
Su went up and hugged the stranger burying her face in his shirt.  
  
"I want to stay with you" she said.  
  
"awww.. ok let's go find some shelter" he took off his jacket and put it around Su then  
  
they hurried out of the rain.  
  
This chappie isn't all that good but it's the beginning of course, hopefully it'll get better" Should I continue?) 


	2. Sick leave?

Su awoke in a small like apartment building the next morning.. Early as  
  
usual about 6 o'clock bursting with energy. She gazed on at the beautiful  
  
strange which slept on the couch in the other room.  
  
'He must be hungry I'll go get him something to eat. But I don't have any  
  
money' Su frowned she had no pockets no purse no wallet. Plain broke. Su  
  
scribbled down a scrappy note.  
  
'I is out looking for breakfast be back soon'  
  
'hmm.. I have to get something to eat' Su looked about at the already  
  
bustling streets of this strange city. Su happen to waltz in a ramen noodle  
  
restaurant.  
  
"hello may I help you?" the chubby man at the table smiled.  
  
"I do need help but I don't suppose you can, you see I'm hungry but I'm flat  
  
broke" Su smiled back.  
  
"hmm that is a problem.. wait here I'll give you something on me" the man  
  
slipped behind the curtains of the restaurant.  
  
'aww just when you think the world is going to crap on you some nice peeps  
  
show up. Oh what's this??'  
  
Su picked up a leaflet on the counter.  
  
Ramen noodle contest first to eat 5 large bowls of ramen wins a whole year  
  
free food services.  
  
'Mmm.. Ramen noodles' Su licked her lips. 'Yummy'  
  
The man had arrived with 2 bags of food.  
  
"Thank you kind sir God bless you with the remaining of your life.  
  
Oh can I take part in the ramen noodle contest?"  
  
"Are you sure a little thing like you can eat so much"  
  
"yup"  
  
"hmm.. I seriously doubt it but I guess it's tomorrow and..  
  
"thank you!!!" Su went dashing straight out the door without listening to last  
  
words..  
  
"Hey yo!!" Su yelled as she burst through the door.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Stranger?" Su went into the room where he was still sleeping.  
  
He slowly turned his head to her. His eyes were weak and he breathed  
  
heavily as beads of sweat dripped down his face.  
  
"you okay?" Su hopped over to him and felt his head and then felt hers.  
  
"Holy tuna fish your sick!!! U have a fever"  
  
".I'm fine he struggled to get off the couch"  
  
"No your not! Come here!" Su dragged him by his head to the bed.  
  
"No really kid I'm fine" he smacked her hand away but she immediately  
  
pounced onto him and threw him to the bed.  
  
"I know what you need egg malt!! But I don't have none, I gots breakfast"  
  
She went dancing around the room like a crazy idiot. Dou sneezed and  
  
coughed a bit as he sat up and watched her dance around the room, he  
  
smiled anyways.  
  
Su took a bowl of soup and fed it to Duo.  
  
"You still have never told me your name" Su said shoving soup down his  
  
throat.  
  
"it's um.. Duo, can you please___ at least____ blow it_______ it's too hot"  
  
he said between mouthfuls.  
  
"huh okay, hmm soups all done now what?"  
  
"Now I go get some sleep" Duo said slipping under the covers.  
  
Su immediately pounces on him.  
  
"I'll read you a bed-time story!!" she yelled.  
  
"hey why are you so hyper?" Duo said asking in awe and utter amazement.  
  
" dunno? That's how I am."  
  
Okay so this one isn't good it's so hard to think of original jokes. Got any  
  
suggestions lemme hear them ^^= 


	3. Far away but only for a moment

"hey why are you so hyper?" Duo said asking in awe and utter amazement.  
  
" dunno? That's how I am." She said jumping up and down like lunatic.  
  
"Hey take it easy all I'm asking for is some piece and quiet. Is that to much for a sick guy to ask?"  
  
"Well maybe" Su got off of Duo and started to walk away and sat in the corner staring at him.  
  
"Hey you didn't have to walk away come here and keep me company"  
  
"Really wheeepee!!" Su yelled as she joined him in the bed. Duo blushed and felt  
  
slightly uncomfortable when she put his arm around his waist.  
  
"Uh Su?" he said  
  
**snore**  
  
Next day.  
  
Su had woke up to find Duo gone.  
  
"Duo? Duo?" She looked about searching for him.  
  
'Oh dear did he leave' Su thought un happily.  
  
Su jumped up when she heard explosions outside.  
  
"Everyone evacuate now!! The mobile suits are here!!! Run!!!" Su heard people  
  
screaming. She scrambled out of the building and looked up as two huge robots  
  
fought each other in the City.  
  
"Oh cool this is like a movie something" Su grinned but then her expression changed  
  
when a huge robot toppled and exploded on the building she was in. People were still  
  
streaming out of the building until it exploded and collapsed.  
  
"Oh my" Su said worriedly. 'Where is Duo?'  
  
Su stopped someone who was running passed her.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Su asked.  
  
"What are you mad woman we are all gunna die get outta here the Gundam and the  
  
mobile suits are fighting!" with that he zoomed passed her. People continued to run  
  
passed her, she seemed as if she was the only one standing.  
Duo continued battling the mobile suits. Panting heavily from exhaustion.  
  
'I hope that girl has enough sense to get out of here, but then again' his thoughts were  
  
Interrupted when three mobile suits were firing at him. Duo coughed a bit, suddenly his  
  
head started to feel queasy. "Oh man what a time to get sick" Duo looked around. No  
  
other suits around. 'Oh finally I gotta get up in space'  
  
as he looked about the empty streets well almost empty. There was Su waving happily at  
  
him like nothing happened.  
  
'What! is that girl nuts?'  
  
He gave a weak smile then flew off deep into space.  
  
'I hope we meet again' they both thought. 


End file.
